Are You Having Fun Up There?
by ViolinElectrician
Summary: Marty McFly was perfectly content with Jennifer Parker and his chaotic friend, Scientist Dr. Emmett Brown. Willa Mina Sully was never content with her life, any part of it. She spoke no words, until the DeLorean crash landed in her front yard...  MartyOC


_[Willa Mina Sully]_

Whether pretty or not, I was considered an outcast. I knew myself that it was because I was quiet and reserved, telling nothing to anyone about myself. I did not admire from afar, or long for things I knew I would not get. I listened to rumors but knew that they were not true. Of course, no one else would disregard a rumor that I had a contagious disease, STD of some sort in some versions of the rumor—most versions—because it was too possible if they knew nothing about me. I would have spoken up, but I saw no reason. Nobody would ever listen to me after that rumor had spread so far so fast. The whole school thought I had AIDS or something; they wanted nothing to do with me. I was a face in the hall that all knew but never spoke to, and so I simply went to my classes—never raised a hand, never made a comment or answered a question, even when asked; I just dropped my shoulders and huffed as opposed to saying "I don't know." Seemed the only name I was ever called by was Miss Sully, or Willa Mina by my parents, but that was it. All I wanted was to be away from other students, my peers, if they could even be referred to as such. That would never happen, seeing as I lived right across the street from Marty McFly. I'd never spoken a word to him, but he seemed decent enough, although, I'd learned in my life never to trust the way people seemed, because he could full well have been the one spreading rumors about me. While I doubted that strongly, better safe than sorry. I fully intended never to speak to him ever, but it's hard to avoid talking to someone when they approach you. It's even harder when you've seen a skillfully rigged car appear out of air. By rigged, I mean that this thing had compartments and wires that flashed blue light and doors that opened upward; it looked like some bizarre spaceship.

_[Marty McFly]_

I felt shifty trying to ask Willa Mina if she'd seen the DeLorean. It was a stupid question, ridiculous. It was there, in the middle of the street—not for long, and you'll see what I mean—steaming; the Doc had never been too cautious about onlookers. There was Willa Mina across the street, on her porch, a confused look on her face as if someone had just told her they'd seen a pig fly and she was wondering whether to report them to an insane asylum or listen to them. As I looked over the DeLorean at her, she turned her eyes up to meet mine, then looked back at the DeLorean again to see if I looked fazed at all. I didn't look nearly as fazed as a person who'd seen the thing for the very first time, but I looked like I knew I should have seen it coming; and I should have. We both watched in horror, as the car had not yet stopped moving and didn't until it crashed into the tree in her yard. She put her head in her hands annoyed, before putting them in the pockets of her leather jacket and looking at the sky.

_[Willa Mina Sully]_

I didn't care how silly it looked; first my mother, then the entire school had thought me to have AIDS, now there was a smoking car crashed into the tree in my front yard that had appeared out of nothing. I threw my hands up in the air.

"_Are you having fun up there?" _I shouted to God. I could feel Marty McFly's confused stare on me. I then recalled that it must have been the first thing he'd ever heard me say. It had to be that.

_[Marty]_

It startled me that she not only spoke, but she screamed at the sky, but I brushed it off. Even she had to speak sometimes. I looked back at the DeLorean. The door opened—up, of course—and the Doc stepped out, his hair white and wild as usual, stereotypical of your average mad scientist. He may have been mad, but that Doc was a genius of some sort. It's just that he wasn't enough of a genius to make the DeLorean appear somewhere other than the middle of the street in a neighborhood, where people lived. I figured at that point I probably should have been trying to explain the whole fiasco to Willa Mina, but not before I went up to the Doc.

"Doc, I hate to break it to you, but normal civilians are not accustomed to cars appearing out of blue flashes of light and crashing into their front yards. It tends to scare them," I said. Before he could respond to this, I quickly walked over to Willa Mina, who looked angry. I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or at God, but I didn't want her going around telling people she'd seen a magic car. "Willa Mina, about what you just saw; it was an illusion." I was not allowed to continue by her.

"First off, Marty McFly, do not call me Willa Mina. My name is Will. B—" she paused. "I mean 2—second off, don't lie. I know that wasn't an illusion. No one can pull off an illusion like that." I didn't actually know what to say. She was speaking words, and I'd never even heard her give more than a huff when she was asked a question in class. She seemed to sense my surprise. "Yes, I can talk. Yes, I know your name, and yes, I said 1, B. Now tell me what that thing is!" I must have looked taken aback, because she made a rolling gesture with her hands, telling me to go on.

"Well," I paused, trying to find words. "It's a time machine," I said slowly. She squinted, confusedly. I retreated, hoping not to be hit. She was a little bit scarier than people gave her credit for. I relaxed a little when she shrugged.

"I should've just stuck with illusion."

"No, no, it's true!"

"It figures. You're some kind of nut bar—time machine?"

"Marty!" the Doc cut in. I turned my head to face him. "We can't risk her telling people anything and there's no time to explain it to her. She is going to have to come with us." Her facial expression from the 'pigs flying' analogy returned then, with a hint of defiance.

"Come with you—no!" she said, point blank.

"Look, if you want proof, come with us. Just get in the car and we'll show you," I said, then I wished I'd rephrased it.

"Marty, are you aware of how terribly wrong that sounded?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Please get in," I said, now taking the initiative of dragging her by the arm to the door. I felt kind of bad for just throwing her inside, but I really didn't have much choice. "Where is it we're going, Doc?"

"The future; 2015, to be exact. It's a problem regarding your children, Marty," he told me.

"My children, as in, my and Jennifer's children, correct?" I asked.

"I actually do not know. That's possible, and considering your relationship, probably, but that's not important," he said. Before I could ask anything else, he was in the drivers seat and I had no choice but to get in the passenger's seat, trying to tell Willa Mina, or Will as she had made it clear she preferred, to move over. She muttered something—she was intimidating _and _crude—and I almost told her that I wasn't too happy about being crammed next to her either, considering the rumors of her having AIDS. I decided to ask her, which would result in either easing my mind or making the situation worse.

"Willa—Will," I corrected myself. "Is it, uh, true that you have AIDS?" I asked bluntly. She looked at me, turning her head slowly. It half looked like she was wondering why on earth I would choose this time to ask her, and thinking that I was a jerk for asking at all.

"No, Marty, I do not have AIDS. It's a rumor, and you should not believe everything you hear," she said, her voice not reflecting her expression. Her voice sounded sad. Doc slowly backed the car out of the drive; it looked shockingly unharmed by the impact with the tree, and aligned it with the street.

"Uh, Doc, you need to back up. There won't be any room to go 88," I said.

"We won't need room where we're going." He hit the gas and we began driving, but before I could be worried we would crash, the car got higher and higher until the only possibility was that we were floating. In a familiar flash of blue light, we were then drifting through space. All of a sudden, the car jolted and a car horn zoomed past us—in space.

"What in hell was that?" Will asked.

"Taxi," the Doc said as if it was nothing.

"Taxi?" Will said at the same time I did.


End file.
